Forbidden lies of the different worlds
by AirNomad-Ayano
Summary: "standing at the clear path between the forest and the village, stood Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, "Rin" he said queitly.."yes my Lord?" she replied looking up. "are you happy?".. remake of "rin's love"


Ten years have past since Lord Sesshomaru has left liltle Rin in the village with Kaede and the others to "practice" a human life. Rin felt somewhat betrayed by her Lord but mostly was over joyed when he come to vist her. Rin is now seventeen and lately has been having nightmares of the her parents who where killed in fornt of her, she often felt lonely and cold and has spent her days attending to a meadow she found in the forest to find peace and become once clam from those horroring dreams. As for Lord Sesshomaru; now surpassing his father spends his time roaming the land of the western world(mainly near the village wear rin resides) and never at his western castle.

* * *

><p>It was cold and a rainy night, everybody was quietly asleep in there warm huts, besides Rin,she was wet in her sweat and tossing an' turning from the horror behind her eyelids...she sees blood everywhere her father and mother and brother..just killed in front of her..and now bandits are comeing after her, she ran to the forest and kept runing and runing and runing..and suddenly...<p>

shes awakes in tears, "I..I can't take this anymore.." sitting herself up she looks around the room. she can hear Kaede breathing in the same rhythm as the rain drops on the roof. Still crying rin gets up softly and walks out into the rain. she takes the enjoyment of haveing the wet drops of freash water upon her skin and starts walking towards the meadow with only the stars to guide her. in deep thought she questions herself " why do i feel so lonely?" why do i keep having these dreams?" "im so lost...". off in her mind not paying attention she tripped and fell causeing to strach her hands and bleed. the stinging hurts alot and without even realizing, she got lost on her way on getting to the meadow so she decided to stay where she was. Rin cried for the longest time until she fell into a deep sleep without a dream in her head, But off in the distance Sesshormaru felt something was something was aliltle off, he smelt the sence of a human..a human girl who's bleeding. his eye's widing realizing..."Rin" he said aloud to himslef...and ran to where her body was helplessly laying there. His first thought as he asked to himself " is she dead?" then picking her body up he could tell she wasnt.. he started walking to the viliage and stoped dead in his tracks remembering the time when he had to leave Rin at the village...

* * *

><p>"<em>standing at the clear path between the forest and the village, stood Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, "Rin" he said queitly.."yes my Lord?" she replied looking up. "are you happy?" rin looked dumbfounded by the question.."of course i am my Lord why?" sesshomaru looking away from her and saw kaede walking near them. he said swiftly" rin listen to me, its best for you to go into the village and live among humans"seeing she had tears in her eyes he spoke before she started to open her mouth " stop crying rin, its time for you to practice living as a normal human..."<em>

* * *

><p>breaking that moment of thought, rin twitched alilttle and opened her eyes slightly but never fully awakened. Lord Sesshomaru looked down and saw of this sleeping beauty he held in his arms, and carried her back to his castle for the first time. All drentched in rain he layed her on the floor next to the firplace in a quest room, for her to be warmed and get slightly dry. all was quite in the palace, jaken was asleep in his room across the hall from the Lord's. Knowing it was almost morning, Lord Sesshomaru went and got a new kimono for Rin to put on when she awaken's. Going across the room he sat and looked at Rin for the longest time, he couldnt believed how much she has grown,,from a dirty abandoned girl to a loving beautiful woman.<br>Lord Sesshomaru always wondered how this girl gave him the abilitiy to be somewhat compassionate, (well only towards her), he knew he cared for her very much ever since the day she smiled at him, she had gotten to his heart, noone has ever done so before. he'll never admit to another soul that he loved her as a duaghter or even care for her. but somehow those feelings seem to be getting stronger, and he couldnt explain why. all these thoughts running through his head he felt somehow he need to put it to a stop...  
>laying his head back he wonders off into a silent sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin fanilly opening her eyes into the dark early morning she found herself in a strange place, a place where shes never been before, but when she looked over she saw her lord, the one shes been longing to see...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>to be continuted...<strong>


End file.
